


Why put hair on a statue?

by DraniKitty



Series: Short stories from the Garbage Court [4]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Drabble, drabble i am really good at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraniKitty/pseuds/DraniKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will ponders the strangest question about Ross.</p><p>Just a random drabble. It's another short one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why put hair on a statue?

Amid questions that went unasked that would delve deep into pasts, questions about the past few years or present were almost expected. As Will and Ross walked home from the store, a video game clutched in a bag Will carried, he glanced up at Ross and had a question that could easily fit either past or present pop into his head.

Ross blinked as he felt eyes on him and looked over, blinking again. "Yes? Do I have something on me? I didn't get ketchup on my horns again, did I?"

"What? Oh! No, I was just wondering..." Will reached up, scratching at Ross' hair. "You're made of stone, enchanted to be alive and all that... How and why do you have hair?" At least Ross didn't have to worry about cutting it... Will himself was starting to get to that point, and he'd heard Trott just that morning telling Smith to get his own hair cut.

Sips had offered to take some of that hair off Smith's hands, prompting a good chuckle from Trott and an indignant look from Smith.

Ross was thoughtful, lifting his arms and placing his hands behind his head, fingers lacing together. "Actually... I'm not sure... I've never really thought about it." He tilted his head slightly, letting out a pleased sound as Will continued to scratch. It hadn't taken long for him to learn from Sips, Trott, and Smith just the right spot. "Aesthetics, I suppose..."

Will let out a hum, then dug his keys from his pocket. "Whoever decided you needed hair decided right."

Ross chuckled, following Will inside. "And whoever decided to make co-op survival video games first went down the right path."

"Damn right."


End file.
